Knowing
by sol113
Summary: Many people think they know the young woman known as Rogue... and many people are very wrong... Drabble like Rogue-centred drama.
1. Chapter 1

**KNOWING  
><strong>

**August 22nd 2011**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**This story is narrated by Rogue and I wanted to get her aggressive nature and personality right.**

**_This_ means someone is narrating.**

**Horizontal ruler (a line across the page) means a page break or timeskip, may be a few minutes, may be a few hours...**

**Disclaimer; I do not own X-men or any of the characters or ideas involved. This is non profit-I am making no money from this.**

* * *

><p><em>They all think they know me. <em>

_They don't._

_They think they know who I am._

_Why I am, what I want._

_They don't. They never have._

_They've never even tried to find out._

_They like me, respect me, in their own way... care about me.  
><em>

_But it's clear... I don't fit in._

_They made their judgments a long time ago._

_They see what they want to see._

_The whole world does._

_I don't care... or shouldn't._

_I got bigger things to worry about..._

The darkly attractive X-man (or X-women) known as Rogue strode through Xavier's Institute for the Gifted looking as angry and unapproachable as ever.

She stopped at one particular door.

After taking a deep breath, she opened it to reveal...

An expensively decorated room. In the middle, lying on a Queen size bed was Emma Frost, clad in nothing but the most revealing silk lingerie ever designed by man.

Rogue stood there staring at the gorgeous half naked woman, her sullen facade melting to one of happiness- even wonder.

"You're letting the warmth out darling... you can come in, I did call you here..."

The gorgeous blond gestured for her goth guest to enter. She had every right to do so. This was her room. A private room awarded her by Professor Xavier after a huge cash donation for the construction of a new wing of the institute from Frost Enterprises

Rogue entered and closed the door behind her.

The White Queen shifted into her diamond form, took Rogue's chin in her hand. Protected from the Southern girl's dangerous energy absorption powers by her diamond shell she pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

She pulled Rogue down on top of her. The gothic mutant explored Emma's crystalline body safe in the knowledge that she wouldn't kill her with her lethal mutation.

Emma pulled Rogue's many layered clothing off annoyed that the southern beauty hadn't taken her advice on dressing less conservatively.

The two mutants made love unknowing or uncaring of the telepaths and other individuals using their powers to spy on them.

_I am a mutant,_

_I am a lesbian,_

_I and Emma Frost are in a relationship._

_Deal with it or keep your mouth shut._

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTES<strong>

This is meant as a Drabble- an extremely short work of fiction. While they are supposed to be exactly one hundred words in length, in this case I am using the term to describe a short story of fewer than 1000 words.

The purpose of a drabble is brevity, testing an author's ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in an extremely confined space.

I might do more of these, I haven't decided yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**KNOWING PART 2**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**This chapter is narrated by Emma Frost and I wanted to get her diction and personality right.**

_**This**_** means someone(Emma) is narrating.**

**Horizontal ruler(a line across the page) means a page break or timeskip, it may be a few minutes, it may be a few hours...**

**Disclaimer; I do not own X-men or any of the characters or ideas involved. This is non profit-I am making no money from this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Bayville, <strong>

A stunningly beautiful golden haired young woman walked through the recently repaired (for the umpteenth time) hallways, as composed as an ice sculpture. Said woman was like an assembly of all the qualities a teenage male would consider the perfect woman; perfectly shaped features surrounding diamond cold blue eyes, breasts that would polarize all who saw them as either magnificent or excessive(although slut, whore, plastic dolly and other derogatory terms were generally used instead of excessive). Those socially dividing mammary glands connected to a figure that seemed cartoonish; an hourglass figure atop hips and buttocks and legs that made all but the most staid and respectful of people, stare or drool or glare with powerful emotion.

She ignored the typically disapproving look the painfully uptight Jean Grey gave her at her clothing; a silk shirt that clung to her voluptuous body so tight and revealing such a deep amount of cleavage many would say it was obscene and a skirt reaching just above her knees showing off bare leg and so tight it left little of her thighs and posterior to the imagination. Her heels were of an exclusive brand that cost a small fortune and increased the woman's height enhancing her already intimidating air. Her scarf- white like the rest of her attire and made of a coveted silk, wrapped loosely around her shoulders. Even her wrist watch was a show of wealth, it was solid silver and of a truly exclusive brand.

She didn't react as the usually super-agile hero Kurt Wagner AKA "The amazing Nightcrawler" walked painfully into a wall due to staring transfixed at her ass. She didn't show it but was amused and satisfied as she passed Kitty Pryde and noticed the Chicago native's involuntary look down comparing Emma's DD's to her own 'normal' A-cup enhanced to a B with an expensive and very uncomfortable wonderbra. Passing numerous male students who stared and ogled her crudely Emma ignored them all until coming across Scott Summers.

"Miss Frost." The X-men's team leader greeted with a gentlemanly smile and polite nod.

"Mr Summers." She nodded, secretly impressed the young man was looking her in the eye (near as she could tell) and not drooling into her cleavage.

Passing a window she looked out into a field of teenaged mutants playing (or wreaking havoc as some would call it). Children, some who hadn't made it out of puberty, hurling lightning, breathing fire, defying gravity and other laws of physics, in blissful ignorance (for the time being) of the harsh world outside the institutes walls. A harsh, and cruel, and unforgiving world Emma Frost knew all too well...

_Before I was yet another superior woman in costume fighting for those who don't deserve it, before I was Ms Frost, teacher at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, before I was the White Queen of the Hellfire Club I was Emma Grace Frost, a child born into great wealth._

_My entire life I have been prejudged;_

_I get the best grades in my school's class? Obviously bought by my rich Daddy._

_Best marks on any exam? No doubt my families' servants bought the answers before the test._

_Got into Harvard? Clearly a payoff by my family._

_Graduated from Harvard at the top of my class? I'm a hot blond, so of course I had to be sleeping with all the teachers._

_The contempt towards me from my peers was obvious even before I developed the ability to read minds and sense their hatred or lust (or both) for me._

_My home life wasn't any better; my father was an abusive control freak who set his three children against one another and belittled and humiliated them when they didn't meet his impossibly high standards._

_My mother used a cocktail of alcohol and pills to dull the pain of a loveless marriage and a disintegrating family._

_My elder sister Adrienne was a high functioning sociopath; she manipulated the people around her, even her own family to her own gain, showing no remorse when she provoked her younger brothers attempt at suicide._

_Christian. My younger brother, was driven from everything my father was, leaving the family and the heartless Frost business behind. In response my father destroyed him. He mercilessly had Christian's boyfriend framed and deported from the country then stood back and did nothing as his only son self destructed with lethal narcotics. Christian later suffered being arrested, jail as a known homosexual, being declared insane then later dying in a straitjacket from an aneurism most likely inspired by his earlier drug use at a god- forsaken mental institution._

_Cordelia, my baby sister, vanished off the map, I haven't seen or heard from her in years, I don't know if she's even still alive._

_With such a lousy start in life it was no surprise that I lost myself in very dark places. I used plastic surgery to change my appearance. I felt no shame at cashing in on the base instincts of men working as a stripper at a nameless club._

_I abused my telepathy, my body and my brains to rise and crush and hurt and humiliate all who stood in my path._

_After ruining more lives than I could count I left that blood soaked life behind and found... a scared, angry girl._

_She was moody and awkward._

_Brooding and isolated._

_Powerful and dangerous. So much like me at that age... So I took it upon myself to become her tutor. To teach her (often harshly) to own her power, own herself, her life, her future._

_Somewhere along the line I took her virginity, her innocence, her loneliness._

The doubts are gone from her mind as Emma arrived at her room, their room really, Rogue slept over on most nights having gained the ability to control her powers perfectly. Control to the point where she too had a team of students of her own. With no classes, or other concerns, tonight was "game night" and Emma had no doubt Rogue would create something truly diabolical to even the score after the last time; Emma had used her telepathy to manipulate Rogue's nervous system to become many times more sensitive than normal, increasing the younger girl's sense of touch to the point where a finger caress could cause an orgasm. Then she tied her up and went at her with fingers, hands, tongue, tickle toys and other perverse tools until the steel hard southern belle fainted from pleasure and exhaustion.

She opened then closed the door behind her.

_I often wonder if I made the right decision in taking Rogue to my bed and changing her as Selene did to me when I joined the Hellfire Club. I look into her mind and see and feel her love, her devotion to me and feel... right._

_She's the second person to really know me and I'm the only person who's ever really known her..._

**END PART 2**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTES<strong>

This takes place after the X-Men Evolution series ends. Emma becomes a teacher in what would have been Season Five, this story takes place a couple of years later.

This story was originally designed a long time ago as a series of one-shots, drabbles and "moment" for a Rogue/Emma Frost pairing. I was recently clearing out my hard drive and paper notes on fanfic recently and gained a few new ideas for both old and new fanfiction.


End file.
